Unfaithful
by Noil Tea
Summary: Everyone knows Quatre's known for his kindness, but what happens when he falls in real love? Will he leave the trusting Trowa? please r


Diclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or it's characters. You all know this already.

Unfaithful(Prolouge)

The door closed with a click that sounded deafening, but was probably no louder then a kittens purr. Quatre glanced quickly around before walking on tip toes, terrified to make a sound, to his bedroom. "Hey... where were you?" The familiar voice was like a dagger in his heart. Trowa had heard him return.

"OH! Trowa... hi... did I wake you?" The blonde rubbed the back of his head a little trying desperately to hide any visible signs of his uneasiness. Trowa shook his head gently. "No... I was waiting up for you..." Guilt shot through the youth like a bullet leaving him feeling empty and cold.

"Y-you were?" He hadn't been expecting Trowa to wait up but he should have. Trowa's whole world revolved around the young blonde, and he would do anything to ensure the boys safety. "Yea... where were you?" He repeated persistently. Quatre chewwed his lip a little.

"Oh you know, just... out." Trowa sighed and walked over to wrap him in a warm hug. He was home, safe, and that was all that mattered. Still he somehow couldn't quell his suspicions deep inside that something wasn't right. "Look I... I gotta shower and go to bed alright?" Quatre said pulling from the comforting embrace he didn't feel he deserved. Trowa nodded and watched him scamper away like a child caught doing something they shouldn't be. he sighed and returned to his own bedroom to make up his missed sleep.

A shudder passed through Quatre as he removed his clothing and stepped under the luke warm water. He moved his arms to gently wrap them around himself as if to sheild him from the guilt that welled up feeling like he was going to choke on it. Trowa was such a trusting man... and Quatre loved him dearly, he truly did. But it just wasn't the same kind of love, and he hadn't known until he met 'him'. He'd seen him a few times during the war and even had missions with him but... until recently he didn't realize it. He loved him. Truly loved him. Heero Yuy... the heart of outer space. Hand shaking he reached tentatively for the soap getting a firm grip on it.

Trowa lay awake for an hour and a half listening to the running water of Quatre's shower until the water was finally too cold for the greived blonde to take and he shut it off. Why would his Quatre be needing an hour and a half to make himself feel clean? Had he done something wrong? Was it his fault? He turned over silently and shut his eyes. Surely he could make it better by taking a little time off work and spending it with him. Perhaps he felt ignored, or unloved. Every possibility of what he could have done wrong flashed across Trowa's closed eyelids. Only one thing was certain, and that was that no matter what he couldn't lose Quatre. He would do what it took, whatever it took to keep the young blonde... his only chance at real happiness.

The next morning Quatre awoke to find Trowa had gone in early to work. He didn't do that very often, and Quatre couldn't help wondering if he'd left early the previous day out of worry for him. Sitting on the couch he pulled his knees to his chest and flipped through a few channels. He'd have to leave for work too in a few short hours, he wondered breifly if he should take something out for dinner. He put the remote down when he reached a channel featuring a daytime soap opera he didn't watch and wasn't familiar with. He stared blankly at the television not really watching the story of bobby leaving rosane at the alter to make out with her sister in the back of their jeep then leave town. Thoughts of the night before buzzed through his mind as he relived the kiss he'd shared with Heero.

It had made his heart feel like it was leaping from his chest, powerful but gentle. Different by far from when he kissed Trowa. Guilt continued to plague his thoughts as he remembered the pleasant shiver that had gone up his spine and how he'd not wanted to part lips. It was special, and meaningful... it had felt blissful and unforced for once. He sighed gently thinking about how he forced himself to kiss Trowa for Trowa's pleasure. It would probably kill Trowa to know it too. Quatre gasped loudly as the telephone rang with a resounding toll. It sounded like a herd of wildebeast to him, but then the click of the door had seemed just as alarming. It was likely no louder then a chiming bell.

With a still trembling hand he lifted the phone off it's receiver to hear the voice of Heero greeting him kindly. "You have to work I know but do you wanna meet me for coffee?" Quatre didn't even drink coffee but the prospect of a hot drink did sound rather promising.

"Sure... can i meet you there in a few minutes?" Heero agreed swiftly and finished arranging their plans. Quatre grabbed his coat from a hook on the wall stating 'home is where your coat hangs.' and the door shut with an ear-splitting crack.


End file.
